Sacrifice of the Heart
by MozzarellaSalamiKinkster
Summary: Love goes wrong in this night of passion.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Matt Damon stared down at my pubescent body and I could feel my innards do multiple flips, so many flips that they could've won a gold medal if they were entering the olympics. My hair trembled on end, both matt Damon and I were intense lovers, invested equally in morbid practices of lust, mostly for sport. I took a deep breath and readied my meaty man hands for the kill.

Matthew Mcconaughey was taped down to the bed with extra strength duct tape, if you closely it had a star pattern on it. Matthew was screaming until Matt secured a NASA certified astronaut mask over his face.

"There you go my little...space traveler. It's time to get astronaughty" Pure unadulterated sexiness was oozing from Matt's old geezer voice, it really got me going. I put on my cat ears, because they made me look kawaii duh, and went to go get Matt's fur suit, jealous that he could afford one while I couldn't. It had a flap in the front, a massive one in fact, just so Matt could fit through it. I had to hold Matthew down while Matt went to go put on a fursuit.

"Remember Matthew you signed a waver." I hissed, reminding him that he had in fact signed up for this delightful ritual. I heard paw steps come from behind me ans turned to meet my lover, Matt, who was now holding a katana, from one of your, as you say, Japanese animes. He looked glorious in his horse fursuit, voicing spirit had changed him for the better after all and now I was seeing the product of Dreamworks consumerism. He raised the katana high above his head, while shouting "BAKA!" (He had extensive knowledge of the Japanese language) and made a sizable cut on Matthew Mcconaughey's pale bare chest. A muffled scream came from inside the Helmet as rainbow colored blood oozed out from the cut. I gasped, adjusting my cat ears, and turned to Matt.

"Matt he's...he's a royal Troll, that means our summoning ritual will be even more powerful then before. Tonight's going to be a wild ride." I gave him a wink, I excited.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

(This chapter deals more with Ben's inferiority complex)

To start the ritual Matt Damon first had to pop in my favorite movie, God's NOT Dead 2, the only movie where I don't fall in love with a lesbian. My hands shook as I handed him the sacred disk and wished for the best, soon Peyton and Tom would be here and I did not want this party to be lame for my waifu's.

Matt gargled out a sound of joy from behind the spirit mask, some blood pouring out from behind the mesh as well. I fell to the floor and tried to collect the precious crimson droplets, I had a buyer for Matt Damons blood, what she wanted to do with it I'd never know, but selling Matt's bodily fluids often made up half my paycheck.

There was a knock on the door just as the movie started playing and I opened it, it was Tom and Peyton, dressed in nothing but skin tight black latex. A wave of jealously washed over me, I didn't know that latex was allowed at this event and if I had I would be covered head to toe in it this very moment. But I put a smile on my face and graciously invited the sluts in, because GODDAMNIT I WAS BEN AFFLECK AND I DESERVED TO BE IN MANCHESTER BY THE SEA NOT CASEY! Instead of screaming this though I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the people before me. Keep it calm Ben, finish the ritual and you can take your place among Gods, I told myself as tears filled my eyes. Comforting myself did no good as I let out a high pitched shriek and ran off into Matt's bedroom, turning on the radio and listening to "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to" on repeat.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(This one is more plot based)

I cried so much that I began to drown in my own body fluids, it was painful, but not for long as Matt opened the door and all the liquids flowed out.

"Hey bud" he said, his voice still muffled through the horse mask, "tell me how you're feeling."

"Fine." I mumbled, leaning into my equine's warm grasp, my kitty ears rubbing against his muscular frame.

"Now that's not true." Matt breathed, his warm breath enveloping me.

"I know...it's my brother Casey..." I whispered more tears squirting out my eyes, "He always gets all the credit and he didn't even mention me at the oscars. Outing him on his strange sexual kinks didn't even make me feel any better." My voice broke as I spoke these words of truth.

Matt just sighed and looked down at at me, his horse head flopping a little to the left. "I know what you're saying, I too, have a brother. It started when I was only a bundle of cells, far from evolving into the superior being I am today, but going there nonetheless. I was raised in a laboratory along with my "brother" Leo." The way Matt said brother made it seem like he was putting air quotes around it and I cocked my head questioningly. "I say "brother" because we were basically clones, two of the same DNA. Our cells were extracted from a extraterrestrial blue hedgehog and a hostess Twinkie, but we grew up into healthy young men. Then things got complicated as we grew closer...I mean, it's hard not to fall in love with yourself you know? After we failed to stop Putin and Leo was killed I spiraled into a deep depression, I just couldn't stop thinking of him and his soft, tender lips." Tears were now leaking out from underneath Matt's spirit mask, and I began to rub him softly while also holding a beaker under his chin to collect his precious liquids. I remembered the traumatizing Putin experience, Matt didn't like to talk about it much but his time as a hot pocket had seriously changed him. He was terrified of meat and had chosen to become a raw vegan in honor of his hot pocket brethren.

"God has not been kind to you." I whispered, slowly slipping off his spirit mask and revealing the bloodied and tear stained face of Matt Damon. I leaned in to kiss him, gnawing on his plump lips, but Matt pulled away.

"I...I can't do this. Not tonight. Not when my Leo has a chance of coming back to me." He whispered, putting his mask back on. "I have to go finish the ritual to bring him back, I'm sorry." He swiftly got up and walked towards the door, leaving me alone and jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I was angry that Matt was being so self centered, how could he care about himself so much? If he continued to act like this, then desperate times called for desperate measures, but first I needed an expert. I walked outside to where Tom Brady and Peyton Manning were sitting, still totally absorbed in God is NOT Dead 2. I paused thinking about which one would be the smarter slut and eventually went with Tom, while Peyton's forehead was bigger I could just tell he had nothing in there. I tapped his leather clad shoulder and smiled a toothy grin, "I need some um...penis lessons..." I said, adjusting my cat ears. Tom silently nodded and got up, leading me into Matt's bedroom, his leather body squeaking all the way there. He opened the door and motioned me in, closing the entrance behind him.

"I just need some practice...to win over a certain someone..." I said shrugging, sweat gathering on my forehead.

"I know the perfect way to teach you then" he winked, motioning towards the doorknob, it's shiny metal surface gleaming back at me.

"Okay pretend that doorknob is Matt's sausage link, and just let the rest come naturally." He instructed me.

I got down on my knees and looked at the metal surface, I was about to put my mouth on it but then I remembered that Matt never washed his hands after taking a shit and backed away, my hands would have to do. It didn't take me long to look Matt's metal penis and the eye and ready myself, but what I didn't expect to happen was a shrieking noise to burst from my lips. I was so angry, I couldn't help it. Still shrieking I turned back around and looked at Tom, his ears were gushing blood and there were tears in his eyes. I ripped a bedpost from the frame and gnawed it into a point with my teeth, until it was sharp enough to penetrate. I lifted my wooden spear above the shaking Tom Brady and began stabbing him, pretending it was Matt as I did so. I dropped the wooden spear and dipped my hands into Tom's bloody corpse, using his fluids to write the word damaged on my forehead.

Matt Damon had created a monster out of me, and in return I would destroy him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The body was easy to dispose of, as my many years of voring practice finally became handy. I gulped down Tom's limp body and let him settle in my stomach. Tom Brady was now my Tom baby and I would carry him wherever I went. Although consuming him did ruin my vegan diet, I didn't mind he was so meaty that it was worth it. I walked back out to the party, no one noticing the fact that Tom was gone, and that blood was smeared all over me. I walked up to Matt.

"Hey buddy" I grinned, my teeth abnormally white for someone who had just vored another sweaty man. "Is it time for Leo to come back?"

Matt smiled and nodded, turning back to Matthew (who was still struggling) then pulled a whip out of his asshole, "be calm Matthew, we're doing this for Leo, remember?"

Matt's soothing words did not help and he only thrashed harder as Matt took out a knife from inside the moist whip. It was a ceremonial dagger, with the words "COMMUNISM IS PREVALENT IN ALL OF MAINSTREAM MEDIA" carved into the handle. Matt raised the dagger high above his head and let out a high pitched Sasquatch noise as he pierced Matthews flesh. Rainbow blood squirted everywhere as Matt went down for a second stab, his face dripping with Matthews liquefied insides.

I had a secret desire to be the one on the table, the one sacrificing himself to Matt, but I didn't dare tell him that as he was already finished the brutal ritual.

"Now...we must open him." Matt gasped, tired from the strain of stabbing a full grown, pilot certified, man. He buried his knife up to the hilt in Matthews pallid flesh and then, in one swift move, ran the knife towards his abdomen, gutting him like a fish. There was something squirming inside of his carcass, a small baby, I couldn't see too well but it looked like...

"I WANTED LEO! I WANTED LEO AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS ABOMINATION INSTEAD!" Matt screeched, throwing the knife into the door with a solid thunk.

What was he so mad about? I looked closer and was greeted with the 28 year old face of Micheal Cera mounted onto an infants body. His head swiveled 360 degrees before he looked as me and started whispering some words from his latest indie song, Clay Pigeons. He tried to reach out to me with his sausage kinky linky fingers but I pulled back out of fear of what Matt had created.

He had let love cloud his judgement, much like I often did, and I could feel this was the start of his downward spiral.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Things weren't going so well, as the ritual had failed and Matt was rocking back and forth in corner his eyes pissing tears. Micheal Cera was stirring feebly in Matthew's chest, calling for the warm liquids that often flowed from cows. And I, well I had just about lost it too.

The knife was still wedged in the door and with a substantial pull I managed to dig it out from the solid wood. I ran my fingers over the word communism, inhaling the moist air as I did so. I knew what had to be done.

The blade was sharp enough for the deed at hand, and I tapped Matt's back with it, leaving a small cut on his shoulder. His face was streaked with tears as I leaned into him, pressing the blade to his temple. Was I ready for the sin I was about to commit? Apparently not as my indigestion riled his head, maybe voring a professional sack of meat wasn't the best idea. It was uncomfortable regurgitating the muscled leather clad man but he managed to slide out of my throat, all 6'4" inches of him. Matt looked up at me in horror, and I realized how bad I had become. But that wasn't going to stop me from my next action. I turned to Tom Brady and pressed the knife to his temple, carving off the flaccid skin of his face until there was nothing left underneath except the essence of what used to be a strong man. I then patted the skin over Matt's face, smothering gorilla glue on it to make sure it stuck. I was going to make myself the perfect man, as Matt had denied me I would make something that couldn't.

Matt had passed out from shock but he would wake up soon.

It felt good reenacting one of my Japanese yandere animes, all I needed was a cute school girl uniform to match, and I knew who had one of those. Peyton manning. He was probably sleeping off his hangover in one of the guest rooms (his favorite drink was vodka UwU) so I knew exactly where to find him. I stomped over to the second door on the left and opened it, low and behold Peyton was there passed out on the bed, still dressed up in his skin tight leather suit. I tapped him on the shoulder to wake him up, "Hey Peyton where's your kawaii schoolgirl uniform?" I asked doing my best to look innocent covered in blood and refuse.

"To THE le fttttt..." he drunkenly slurred and then passed out promptly after. I opened up the closet and slipped on the comfy school girl outfit, but not before glancing back over at Peyton's smooth body. He was perfect specimen. Should


End file.
